


Winter's Eve

by asennnaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Brief Mentions of Childhood, F/M, Fluff, Lotura Secret Santa 2018, Love at First Sight, Winter Celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/pseuds/asennnaa
Summary: Calling her a great beauty did not do her justice. Lotor could hardly recognize the young woman standing before him. Gone was the demonic child he remembered and in her place stood a goddess...or Zarkon invites the Paladins for Daibazaal's Winter Solstice celebration and Lotor sees Allura for the first time in over a decade...AU.





	Winter's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).



Lotor turned, examining every angle of his body and the outfit he was made to wear for the celebration. He honestly hated capes, but his father had insisted on it. At least he got to wear the colors that he desired. 

“You look handsome, my son,” Lotor saw his mother, Honerva’s, form approaching in the mirror. 

“It’s a little much,” he confessed. The standard armor that he wore would have sufficed enough. It was comfortable for all 4 seasons. 

“A cape makes you look more...regal,” she smiled. “Turn, let me have a good look at you.” 

Personally, he didn’t see the difference but he chose not to say anything when he saw the pride in his mother’s eyes. He stood about a good two heads over her now. 

“You truly do look regal. You look as if you were born to this,” she said, smiling. 

He smiled gently, but still said nothing. These days, he rarely saw either of his parents. Being the royal heir meant that his responsibilities increased every year. His parents had been on royal progress and he had been overseeing other aspects of governing. So much had been going on in the past year that they hardly made it back for the winter festivities. 

“The paladins will be at the feast, your father expects you to speak this year,” she mumbled, brushing something off of his shoulders. 

Indeed, he knew. Normally, the festivities were limited to those living on Daibazaal. Only once before had the Paladins been invited. Long ago, before he was born. Before his parents had married, in fact. He still found himself sighing. 

“Alfor is bringing his daughter,” she continued and Lotor couldn’t hide his grimace. Princess Allura of Altea...oh how unpleasant his memories of her were. 

His mother took note but chuckled, “Come now Lotor, it has been 10 deca-phoebs. Many things will have changed.” 

Lotor suppressed a groan, “Forgive me, mother. But the last time I saw her, she pinned me down and shoved the juniberries I gave her up my nose. Petals first. I’m not sure I still don’t have petals lodged up there.” 

To prove his point, he exaggerated a sniffle. Honerva rolled her eyes while never losing the smile. 

“Again, that was 10 deca-phoebs ago. Both of you have grown since. I hear she’s a great beauty now.” 

Lotor narrowed his eyes. That final point was irrelevant to the discussion they were having. There was no reason for his mother to bring that up...unless… 

“Mother, you cannot be serious…” 

“Cannot be serious about what?” she asked, feigning innocence. But there was that glint in her eyes. 

Lotor groaned, “Princess Allura? Seriously? 10 deca-phoebs may have gone by and a great beauty she may have become, but I still see her as that small demon, hellbent on tormenting me.” 

At this point, Honerva’s smile had dropped and she sighed, “Give it and her a chance. Who knows? Perhaps you two may grow to like or even love each other.” 

“Mother, given our history, it is a pipe dream. I will try. But I must know, why?” 

“Hm, your father thinks an alliance is in order with Altea. I am not a royal Altean, so technically our planets are not joined. If all works out, your marriage will join the Royal Houses of Altea and Daibazaal together. You two may some day rule half of the system.” 

Lotor considered it. It wasn’t a bad proposition. Though he and the princess had thoroughly disliked each other as children, he had loved Altea. His duties as Daibazaal’s prince, however, made it impossible to go back there. Forging an even bigger connection would allow him to bond with his other mother world. 

He bowed to his mother, “Then I will do my level best to see this through.” 

Honerva picked his head up and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I know you will…”

* * *

 

Lotor had met the other paladins on occasion. Naturally, his father was still the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron. However, this is the first time in his life, that his father invited him for the winter solstice celebrations. 

There was a giant crowd gathered at the entrance of the palace and the royal family stood at the front to greet the guests. One by one, the cruisers began to arrive. Lotor stood up straight. There were a few guests that were too loud or too laxed with the greetings. One had slobbered over his mother’s hand and Lotor could see that it took everything in her to smile tightly at them. Whatever his personal feelings were, diplomacy came first. 

The paladins were among the last to arrive. 

Trigel of the Dalterion Belt and incidentally the only female paladin was the first. A somewhat quiet and well-mannered person, she bowed her head in respect. When her eyes fell on Lotor, she smiled. 

“My, how you’ve grown!” she commented. Lotor kissed her hand. 

“It is an honor to have you join us,” he said, politely. 

“The honor is all mine.” 

The next to arrive was Gyrgan of Rygirath, the yellow paladin. He was...quite a presence. He did not refrain from jokes and while others would not have dreamed of it, Zarkon seemed to know better and laughed. 

A few words were exchanged before he too went inside. 

Blaytz of Nalquod was next and he was somewhat upset that he had not been the last. He wanted to be fashionably late, but of course that didn’t happen. 

“You are still one of the last to arrive, so you’re still late,” Zarkon teased and Blaytz pouted before turning his attention to Honerva. 

“Lovely as ever,” he said, bending down to kiss her hand. 

He smiled at Lotor then, commenting on how he’d grown, but nothing unique about that as Lotor had grown accustomed to such comments. 

And finally, Alfor. By far closest to his father, the two exchanged an embrace. Again, that was something no one else would ever dream of. The Paladins were a special case, however. 

“You’re late,” Zarkon mock scolded. Alfor was unfazed. 

“That’s nothing new,” Honerva commented, smirking. Alfor’s eyes fell on her and he grinned. 

“Honerva, lovely as ever! My wife, Melenor,” he said, moving aside to allow his wife to greet them. As always, Lotor kissed her hand. She smiled sweetly at him. 

“This couldn’t be Lotor! Has it only been 10 deca-phoebs?” Alfor’s eyes widened. Zarkon nodded his head and smiled with pride. It was a good feeling, Lotor thought to himself privately. 

“He’s even taller than I am. Definitely inherited that from you!” he commented. 

Lotor bowed, “King Alfor.” 

Alfor shook his head, “No need for that, my boy! Oh, have you met my daughter Allura?” 

Lotor’s gaze followed to where Alfor’s hand motioned to. When he saw her, he felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

Calling her a great beauty did not do her justice. Lotor could hardly recognize the young woman standing before him. Gone was the demonic child he remembered and in her place stood a goddess. She was a head shorter than him, the white dress she wore dressed her figure and hugged it in all the right places. Her white hair fell to her waist in perfect waves. Her crystal blue eyes lit up at the sight of him. She dropped down in a perfect curtsy. 

“Prince Lotor, it has been long.” 

Indeed it had. It had been much too long. Though he was almost glad it had. From the corner of his eye, he could see his mother smiling smugly. 

_ I told you so _ , her eyes read. Lotor didn’t even feel a twinge of annoyance. She had been absolutely correct. 

He kissed Allura’s hand, “It has, Princess. Welcome. It is an honor to have you join us.” 

They were the last to arrive so the royal family went with them inside. The whole time, Lotor found it difficult to keep his eyes off of Allura. Well, it would give the court something to gossip about. And he was almost sure from the way they were whispering that they were talking about him. He dared not lament that she was seated so far away from him. 

Zarkon bent down, “Be careful, boy. The court’s already abuzz about how you look at her. Remember propriety.” 

Lotor mumbled, “I know. My apologies, father.” 

Zarkon chuckled a bit then, “I do not blame you though. I could barely keep my eyes off of your mother when I met her. The first Winter Solstice celebration she attended, I forgot my words and messed up my speech.” 

Somehow, that didn’t really make Lotor feel any better. For all he knew, Allura was just a good actress. He had not once caught her looking back. 

“She keeps stealing glances at you,” his father went on. “Ask her to dance…” 

“You know very well that I cannot dance. I will make a fool of myself.” 

He looked back at her and finally,  _ finally  _  he saw her get startled and look away from him to say something to her mother. Well, that certainly helped things. 

“My dear, maybe Lotor should welcome our guests?” Honerva suggested. “He has always been good with his words.” 

Zarkon looked down at his son and nodded, “A wonderful idea.” 

A few moments later he nodded to Lotor again and before he stood up, he took a big breath. In a few words, he had to impress the guests, foreign dignitaries, the other paladins, and hopefully, his soon-to-be intended. 

“Welcome all!” he said, with a booming voice. “It is an honor to have you all here as we welcome the winter! May we have many more of festivities such as this. A toast to all!”

He raised his glass as did everyone. His parents seemed pleased. He stole a glance at Allura who was smiling rather sweetly at him. There was something fluttering in his stomach. 

He sat back down and a few moments of silence elapsed. As the buzz of chatter began to pick up again, Zarkon leaned over. 

“Ask her to walk with you then. Go on,” he encouraged. 

Alright, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t slightly annoyed by his parents’ encouragement. But he was grateful. So he walked over. 

“Excuse me?” he asked and the Altean Royal family all turned. “Would the Princess honor me with a stroll?” 

Alfor smiled kindly before turning to his daughter, who seemed to be asking for his permission with her eyes. 

“Of course, go on.” 

Lotor offered his arm and she gladly took it. They walked in silence for a few moments. They walked around the dance floor. He looked down and he could see just by the look on her face that she was trying to say something but it seemed like her tongue was tied. 

“Perhaps some fresh air? It is a little stuffy in here,” he suggested. 

She looked around, a bit unsure, “It would be a lovely idea, but they’ll start gossipping the moment we step out.” 

He grinned then, “Then perhaps we can give them something interesting to talk about?” 

She looked up, a mischievous glint in her eye. Ah, so the child he remembered was still in there somewhere. 

“I think that would be a splendid idea…” 

They didn’t even try to be sneaky as they exited the ballroom and into the frosty, Daibazaal air. The sun was just over the horizon and they walked. There was a garden, not like anything on Altea, but they made do. 

“I can’t remember the last time I was here,” Allura confessed. “It must have been when I was very young, if at all.” 

Lotor hummed, “It’s nothing like Altea, that’s for sure.” 

Allura chuckled a bit, “Nothing’s like Altea. That’s not a bad thing. I can’t say I’m much accustomed to the cold, though. Winters are very mild, I’m sure you remember.” 

Oh he remembered. How could he forget his time on Altea? 

“I don’t much like the cold or the winter. But...I think I might be starting to,” he said, looking down at her. A lovely blush appeared on her cheek. 

“I think I like it. It’s nice.” 

“Winters usually get cold here, you won’t be saying that for long,” he lightly teased. 

“Mmm, well then, I’ll have you for warmth.” 

That was bold and Lotor found himself smiling. He decided to say it. 

“You are looking very lovely tonight, if I’m being frank. Even more so than the brightest star in the winter sky.” 

The blush became darker, “Are you always so bold, Prince Lotor?” 

“Lotor,” he corrected, “And I have never felt the need to. Until now.” 

Allura remained silent as they continued to walk but Lotor found it difficult to keep his composure when he felt her head rest of his arm. 

“So about the winter star, tell me about it.” 

“It appears on the eve, so tonight.” 

“Show me?” she asked softly. 

They walked around the garden more until they came across a pool at the edge. There was a bench that he led her to. The pool fell into another pool and then another and several feet down there was a river that flowed into the valley by the palace. In the distance there were faint lights. Allura looked absolutely mesmerized. 

“It’s certainly not Altea but…” he began. 

“No, it’s beautiful though. And the stars!” she gasped. 

Lotor smiled, “Have a look, Princess. Tell me which one you think is the brightest…” 

Allura craned her neck up. The sun had long since disappeared below the horizon. 

The stars were very bright on Daibazaal so it would be a challenge. It took a few minutes of looking before she finally lifted a finger to point. 

“I think...it’s that one…” 

He looked to where she was pointing. There, in the Western Sky. He smiled, a sense of pride welled up inside of him. An observant eye. 

“Correct princess.” 

“Allura,” she corrected. 

“Allura,” he corrected and the name just rolled seamlessly off of his tongue. 

They sat in silence and gazed up. Allura had leaned into him again. In turn, he gently rested his head on the crown of hers. 

After a couple of moments, he turned his gaze to her and she followed. Neither said anything and his gaze fell to her lips. Cupping her cheek, he leaned in. 

“May I?” 

“Please,” she permitted. 

It was the softest of touches, though she responded instantly. He had never kissed anyone before so he was unsure of what to do but it felt right. They stayed like that before parting slightly. 

A moment passed. 

“I was right. I do like the winter,” she said, smiling. 

He returned the smile, “I think I’m starting to as well…” 

She leaned against his once more, an arm coming around her this time. Perhaps, he hoped, this would be the first of many winter eves to come. 

They were so lost in it all that they didn’t notice the four figures standing behind them, smiling at the pair. 

“It seems like our plan worked…” 

“Yes, indeed it did…” 


End file.
